Raven
Raven is a character and the daughter of Trigon. She is a goth and has powers of dark magic. She was born in Azarath, part of the underworld. Appearance Though she doesn't quite look like it, but Raven is a Cambion, a half-demon, half-human hybrid. She has pale skin, deep blue eyes, and a ruby red gemstone on her forehead. She has short dark hair with red tips and wears red lipstick and pink blush. She wears a long sleeveless navy blue top along with a gold belt with rounded ruby red gems and light blue leggings. She wears a matching dark cloak with a ruby red brooch with gold around it. She also wears matching gloves with red frames at the ends with matching knee-high boots. Raven's overall look in DC Super Hero Girls takes inspiration from her appearance in the Rebirth comics. Super Powers Cambion Physiology * Magic/Dark Magic User: * Spell Casting: * Mystical Energy Manipulation: * Shadow Manipulation: * Darkforce Manipulation: * Dark Energy Constructs: * Psionics: * Telepathy: * Advanced Telekinesis: * Telekinetic Constructs: * Telekinetic Force-Fields: * Teleportation: * Portal Creation: * Cast Illusions: * Mind Control: * Empathy: * Empathic Healing: * Emotion Manipulation: * Emotion Negation: * Precognition: * Chronokinesis: * Chronoskimming: * Levitation: * Flight: * Astral Projection/Soul-Self: Books Raven revealed she is forced to be home schooled by her evil demon father, Trigon. He forbids her to have any sort of interaction with superheroes and wants her to follow in his evil footsteps. Raven says being evil was boring and has a desire to be a hero instead of a villain and to do all the cool stuff at Super Hero High. Against her father's strict rules, she secretly helps guide Wonder Woman, Katana, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Miss Martian and Harley Quinn to a opening that leads them to their missing teacher who her father is holding captive. After she wished them luck and turned to leave them with their rescue mission, Beast Boy is seen awkwardly waving at her while having a noticeable nervous grin formed on his face. She later attends class with Supergirl and she's noted that she is now a student at Super Hero High School. In an upcoming novel, she gets a larger part where she and her Teen Titans crew join in to help Mera and the rest of the DC Super Hero Girls squad save Atlantis from Brainiac. Cartoon Raven is voiced by Tara Strong in the English version of the cartoon. She made a debut cameo appearance in the webseries webisode "Ha-Ha Horticulture". In "Nevermore Part 1", Raven gets into an argument with Trigon that caused a volcanic eruption in Metropolis. She then teleports to the city to escape her studies with her father, only to find Metropolis in destruction and chaos. Although she was initially reluctant to be a hero because of her magic, the others found her helpful and she agreed to stay, although she did lie to her dad in the process. Trivia * Tara Strong, who voices Raven in this series, is well-known for voicing said character in the original Teen Titans ''cartoon, as well as its spin-off, ''Teen Titans Go!, and the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. ** This is the fourth time Strong voiced Raven. * Unlike most of her incarnations, her skin is a more human color and not pale grey. * Her good luck is Earth’s bad luck. Gallery Batgirl DCSHG Back and Legs.png DCSHG Hits and Myths Raven debut.jpg|Raven's debut in Hits and Myths Hits_and_Myths_Raven_debut2.jpg|Raven's debut in Hits and Myths. TamaraneanDanceClubPartOneBeastBoyAndRaven.png RAVENISHERE.png RAVENISHERE2.png Raven.png maxresdefault.jpg Category:Teen Titans Category:Demons